DragonballGT Remake
by TheCasualdragonballFan
Summary: This is a remake of DBGT,ever wondered how gt would or might have been if it did NOT SUCK? Well this is the fanfic for it. Not just a fanfic, I will be making this into a comic. So please read and enjoy. Reviews are strongly welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years have come and passed, and it all happened quickly huh? Our adventure begins with a setting on the Kame house.

Chapter 01  
"It is a bright sunny day, not too cold, not too hot. The fish are jumping in and out of the ocean, Goku, Oob, Master Roshi are standing on the island watching the fish play. "It's a beautiful day is it not? ," asked master roshi. "Sure is old timer! ," answered goku. Goku is wearing the same clothes he wore when Z last left off, the difference is his shirt is white, his martial arts pants are black, oob is wearing the same thing, except both his shirt and martial arts pants are black, he is also wearing a blue weighted shirt as a under shirt. Master roshi is wearing white shorts, a black shirt that says rocking, he is also wearing a cap, he is wearing it backwards. "Hahaha, who would have thought this dunce of a thinker would become a teacher of the martial arts himself, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he always has been a genius in his own way, and for that I am proud of you goku! ," said master roshi in his thoughts.

"Well it was great seeing you again master roshi! ," said goku. "The same goes to you my pupil, I hope you and your student have a good day, cuss I'm gonna go and read me some magazines if ya know what I mean hahahaha!! ," said master roshi, while laughing. "Hahahaha, you never change do ya old timer!? ," asked goku. "Really sir, you should give that horrible habit away! ," said turtle. "CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR ONCE TURTLE!! ," exclaimed master roshi. "Well we're off, come on oob!! ," said goku. "Yes master. ," replied Oob. They begin to levitate and quickly fly off the island waving goodbye. While they are flying, oob asks goku a question. "Goku can I ask you something? ," asked oob. "Sure Oob, what is it? ," asked goku. "Who is that guy we were just talking too? ," oob asked. "Just my master, he is the guy to thank, for getting me to be able to get as powerful as this, to some extent. ," said goku.

"Woah, that guy? ," said a surprised oob. Goku looks at a peice of land and notices tenshinhan and chaozu training. "Hey lets stop over at that island! ," said goku. "Is something there? ," asked oob. They both fly over to that island and take landing. Tenshinhan and chaozu take notice. "G-goku!!? ," asked tenshinhan. Goku walks over to tenshinhan. It's been awhile ey old freind? ," asked goku. Tenshinhan smiles, both him and goku shake hands. "It's been ages actualy... ," said tenshinhan. "Hey come on, oh! I know how to make it up to you! ," said goku. "Make it up to me? ," asked tenshinhan. "Lets have a sparring match! ," exclaimed goku. "As exciting as it sounds, I don't think I could keep up with you anymore. ," Tenshinhan replies. "Oh don't be that way, it's just a match for a little fun. ," said goku.

"Heh, alright. I get to at least see how I compare to you now. ," said tenshinhan. Goku smiles. Tenshinhan throws a kick at goku, goku reacts and blocks it with his left arm. Tenshinhan smirks, points his index finger at goku, DODON...PA!! ," Screamed tenshinhan. Goku quickly counters with a kamehameha, both beams cancel each other out, blowing goku and tenshinhan back, but they dont fall. Instead it sends them sliding on the ground on their feet. "Not bad! ," said goku. "Of course, I expected no less from you. ," Replied tenshinhan. Both begin to gather energy. "A-amasing! ," said Chauzu. "Heh...," smirked oob. Both are done gathering their energy, they both have a white aura around them. This is my full power, at least without turning Super Saiyajin... ," said goku.

Tenshinhan rushes at goku, goku sees through tenshinhan and punches him on the jaw, sending him back a few steps, after he catches his balance he prepares to punch goku, but before he can goku kicks him on the gut so hard it causes tenshinhan to spit blood out, he is holding his stomach, "Uhh...grughh, h-how? ," asked a tenshinhan who can barely speak. Goku kicks tenshinhan on the face sending him sliding on the ground, oob and chaozu look surprised. "Tenshinhan gets up on his feet, your punches and kicks are harder then ever! ," said tenshinhan. Tenshinhan rushes at goku, he is sending his punches as fast as he can but goku is avoiding them all. Whoa your tough, im having trouble avoiding these punches!! ,' said goku. Tenshinhan smiles, suddenly two arms pop out of his back, goku is now having twice as much trouble avoiding all the punches. "Boy, your strong. Your making me sweat hear! ," said goku. Tenshinhan punches goku on the face with his left back arm, just when he is about to punch him again with his right back arm this time, goku turns into a super saiyajin and avoids it and sends even faster punches then all four of tenshinhan's arms, eventually tenshinhan is the one trying to avoid getting hit, goku punches him on the chest sending him flying and transports behind him and kicks him, sending him flying again, he hits the ground.

Goku powers down to base form. "This is enough for...haaa, haaa, a sparring match... ," said tenshinhan. Ten-San... ," said chaozu. Oob is smiling. Goku walks over to tenshinhan and gives him a helping hand to stand up. "I couldn't help but notice, but who is that boy? ," asked tenshinhan. "He's my pupil. ," responded goku. "Im sure he is as strong as you. ," said tenshinhan. "Well he's getting there but is still a bit flawed. ," said goku. "Hmm, well it's time for me and chaozu to take our leave, goodbye old freind and rival. ," said tenshinhan. They both shake hands. "Hey, you take care of yourself! ," said goku. Tenshinhan walks over to oob and shakes his hand. "Your lucky to have a teacher like goku. ," said tenshinhan. "Thanks! ," said oob. Tenshinhan walks over to chaozu and both fly away.

"So oob are you going to be heading back to your village? ," asked goku. "Yes of course ," answered oob. "Then Ima be heading back to my family, oob you've grown these 10 years. I'm proud of you. ," said goku. "Thank you goku, for everything. ," said oob. Both begin to levitate and wave at one another. They fly away, each on a opposite direction. "I wonder how they are doing right now? ," asked goku in his thoughts. Scene shifts to oob. He is flying over to his village, suddenly a ki blast is following him. He quickly turns around and slaps it away hitting the ocean causing an explosion. "Who are you!? ," yelled oob. The guy who shot the ki blast is a tall red skinned muscular creature. He has gray eye's with red pupils. He is wearing a gray robe with a hood. "Your god... ," replied the creature.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02  
Oob and the creature stare at one another for a bit. "A god...? ," oob asked. The creature points his five fingers at oob, his fingers begin to grow longer and sharper, his arm begins to grow long, until his arm begins to try and reach oob, it seems he is trying to stab oob with his sharp long nails, oob is avoiding all attempts at being stabbed, from left, to right, from under and from above, oob is avoiding the creatures arm. The creature's arm is about to stab oob on the face but oob grabs his arm and stops it. "Look, I don't want to fight you, please tell me your reason for attacking me! ," yelled oob. The creature charges over to oob to attack him, oob's grip on the arm is now harder, "Sayaaaah!! ," screamed oob. He pulls the arm back and throws the arm back causing the creature to be thrown behind oob as well, his other arm begins to extend from where he is to oob's front side to oob's surprise. The creature manages to scratch oob on the chest, leaving five long scratches on oob's chest and also through his weighted shirt.

Oob begins to look angered. "Grrr...damn it..., If you want a FIGHT I will give you one!!! ," screamed oob. The creature is floating on the air while his arms extend back to their normal length. Oob begins to gather his ki, a white aura is beginning to appear around oob's body. Oob is screaming, hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! He is done increasing his ki. "H-his ki has rosin up dramatically in just a few seconds... ," said the creature. Oob quickly disappears and reappears in front of the creature and elbows him on the gut while his back is in front of it. Scene shifts over inside the Son house. Chichi and videl are in the dining room setting up the table, Chichi looks exactly the same from when Z left off, she is also wearing the same outfit, videl also looks the same from where Z left off, she is wearing a yellow sweater that says son on it, she is also wearing those pants that are under your kness but above your ankles, also some slippers.

Videl sets the final plate of food on the table. Chichi wipes her forehead. "Whew, finally a morning and noon's worth of food is finished! ," said chichi. "I know, sometimes men don't know how hard this stuff is. ," said videl. "Gohan, goten, pan, dinners read!! ," yelled chichi. Gohan walks in the dining room talking on his cell. "Yeah I can make it tomorrow. Yeah ok, thanks! Bye! ," said gohan. "What is it honey? ," asked videl. "Oh they are going to let me give a lecture tomorrow at the SATAN museum. ," replied gohan. "That's great! ," replied videl excitedly. "So what do ya think of the food we prepared? ," asked chichi. "Whoa!! It looks too good to be real!! ," said son gohan. Mmhm mmhm. ," said chichi smiling. "If dad was here he wo-huh...? ," said gohan. Suddenly videl and chichi hear someone chewing, they turn around and they see goku sitting on the table eating, videl and chichi fall in your typical manga gag style, videls slipper is thrown on the air when she fell.

"G-goku? What ar-WHY ARE YOU EATING ALL THE FOOD!! IT TOOK US ALL DAY, JUST SO YOU CAN COME HERE AND PIG OUT!!!?," yelled chichi. "Oh my, the market said that was the biggest chicken on sale...but he just swallowed it whole, oh my... ," said videl. "Hmmm? Oh hey chichi, videl, gohan. I would have gone in by the door and greeted you but I saw the food on the window and got distracted. ," said goku. "Welcome back dad. ," said gohan. "So are you going to be staying..? ," asked chichi suspiciously. "That's the plan! ," said goku. "I don't know if I should be happy, you always leave every few years, but I've gotten use to it, but goku, no wife should ever have to go through this. ," said an evil looking chichi. "EEP!! I told you ill stay ill stay!! ," said a scared goku. Chichi begins to smile. "Good. ," said chichi. "It's such a nice day. ," said chichi. I don't remember her being so scary. ," said goku in his thoughts.

"So gohan, have you been training? ," asked goku. "Of course, remember what the old lord of lords said? ," asked gohan. A flashback begins at the lord of lords planet. Gohan and the old lord of lords are sitting on the ground while he is unlocking gohan's hidden powers. "Remember this kid, after I unlock your powers remember to train for at least thirty minutes everyday, or else, since your body will not be the one that unlocks your powers, your body will not be use to it and thus your powers will leave you. That is why you must train at least thirty minutes everyday. Training will help you to eventually get use to that power. ," said the old kai. Flashback ends. "That's good to hear. ," said goku. "l doubt there is anything that could give me a headaches today. ," said chichi. Goten walks in with his girlfriend. Suddenly chichi's face begins to turn red. Outside you can hear chichi screaming. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DATING THOSE CITY GIRLS!?

Scene shifts back to oob. Both oob and the creature are throwing blows which are clashing together, they cant land a hit on each other. Suddenly though the creature punches oob on the stomach and in turn oob kicks him on the face. Oob backs away. He has a few scrapes and bruises. He is breathing hard. "Haa,haa,haa,...Aargh how much longer will this take!? ," asked oob in his head. The creature rushes at oob, oob gathers enough ki to shoot a kamehameha. "Kamehamehaaaa!! ," screamed oob. The creature still rushing at oob shoots a laser from his eyes and destroys the kamehameha to oob's surprise. He punches oob, sending him to the ground. Oob slowly gets up. "He's strong... ," said oob. "You are strong mortal, I shall show you my true power! ," said the creature. The creature begins to gather his ki. "He was not fighting at full power!?," asked oob in his thoughts.

To be continued...


End file.
